How to store the system configurations is very important. We need protect the data with redundancy. For example, we can store the data in 3 disks with triple mirror redundancy/protection.
In known data storage systems, system configurations are stored in a centralized location, such as over the first four drives in an enclosure which are denoted system drives. A 3-way mirror RAID group may be used to store the system configuration/internal metadata, to provide desired protection against loss. When booting up the system with the system drives, all configurations/metadata are loaded from the first four drives into memory and the system is set up using the loaded data. In a system using an active-passive arrangement of storage processors (SPs), an active SP performs these actions for itself and then synchronizes the configurations/metadata to the passive SP, which then sets up the topology with the configurations in memory which it received from the active SP.